Cruise Control
by Revon
Summary: As of July 31, 2007...new chap comin... After a miraculous operation Jimmy can walk again. Jimmy’s father pays for an all expense paid cruise for Jimmy and a few other people, on the cruise there are makeups, breakups, sexuality confusion, and drama.SLAS
1. First Impressions

**Title: Cruise Control  
Summary: After a miraculous operation Jimmy can walk again. Jimmy's father pays for an all-expense paid cruise for Jimmy and a few other people, on the cruise there are make-ups, break-ups, sexuality confusion, and drama.  
Fandom (if not Degrassi): Degrassi  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Rating Reason: Alcohol and Drug Use, Strong Language, Violence, Minimum Sexual Content  
Main Ship/s (if applicable): Jeslie, Jashley, Jimmy/OC, Darco, Palex, Spay**

**Characters: Jimmy, Marco, Spinner, Ellie, Paige, Alex, Jesse, Dylan, Ashley, Jay, and some original characters  
Disclaimer: I am no way associated with the creators of Degrassi. I'm just a fan trying to entertain myself and maybe others.**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

Jimmy watched as his friends explored the cruise ship, he smiled happy that he could finally walk again. He then thought about what else he could do, he laughed at himself and thought about being able to lose his virginity. He went to pick up his two suitcases that were filled with clothes, swimming trunks, a tooth brush, and everything else he needed for the trip; just as his hands grazed the handles someone grabbed them.

"Welcome, I'm David and I'll be escorting you to you room." The guy looked about twenty years old, he wore the staff uniform which was a simple white long-sleeved button down shirt and blue dress pants. He had green eyes and short brown hair, he smiled and waited for Jimmy to say something or follow him.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Jimmy Brooks, nice to meet you." Jimmy said a little embarrassed that he had went into a little daze; David began walking toward a flight or stairs that went down below the ship's deck.

"So are you here alone, with a girlfriend, or with family?" David curiously asked as he continued to walk down a hall that contained few doors that's had gold numbers and letters on them.

"Actually I'm here with my friends, we came for spring break." Jimmy smiled and watched as David slid a card in the door's scanner. He heard a barely audible click as the door unlocked and David opened it.

"Here's your room, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but it seems you will be sharing this room with another passenger. His name is Devon Williams." David said as he read a sheet that he pulled from his pocket, he pulled out a pen and wrote something beside Jimmy and Devon's names. "You can use the phone to call me if you need anything, just dial '1' and ask for David."

"Thanks." Jimmy closed the door behind David and pulled out a change of clothes. He quickly showered and wrapped his towel around his waist. He walked into the room and went for his clothes as someone walked in and gasped.

"Umm….I'm Devon…sorry about…I'll be outside." The guy said as Jimmy quickly grabbed his towel to keep it on his dripping, wet body.

"It's fine, I'm Jimmy. I'll dry off in the bathroom." Jimmy said as he watched the guy named Devon sizing him up, he watched as Devon's eyes went across the part of the towel where his goods would be and smiled liking the attention.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard not to look. You have a nice body and you're definitely not ugly." Devon said as Jimmy began examining him. Devon was about 5'9, he had the build of a football player but muscular, his eyes were light brown; his was a tiny bit darker than Jimmy and had full lips that glistened as he licked them.

"Thanks, well I'm gonna go change, it was nice meeting you." Jimmy said grabbing his clothes and going back into the bathroom. Jimmy let out a puff of breathe and shook the weird feeling from his head as he dried off and put on his clothes. He looked in the mirror and examined himself wondering what he could say to Devon to disperse the tension. He bit his lip as he wondered why he was making such a big deal of some guy he had just met, he wondered if his being able to walk again made him sick or if it was just being on a boat. He sighed again and shook the thoughts from his head as he walked out the bathroom seeing Devon pull a beater over his naked torso, he had a tight stomach with nice abs and a small trail of hair that led down into his black boxers.

"So who'd you come with?" Devon asked him as he folded his shirt and laid it on his bed, he began pulling things from his bags including a pack of Trojan condoms and body candy. Jimmy's mouth formed an "O" as he saw Devon pulling out his sex supplies; Devon looked at his and began to blush.

"They're presents from my best friends back at home, they said on a cruise like this I'm guaranteed to get laid, but I don't want my first time to be a one night stand type of thing. I know it might sound like something from some romance novels, but I don't know I want to know the person before we have sex." Devon explained as Jimmy smiled.

"That's cool, and actually I'm here with a bunch of friends and my girlfriend." Jimmy said wanting to see

Devon's face when he said girlfriend. Jimmy thought and made the decision he definitely was straight and was with Ashley, he couldn't let her down again. Jimmy watched as Devon's smile faltered a little.

"I'm here with my best friend, her name's Karma." Devon went to say something else before a knock came from the door; he put down a pair of jeans and opened the door seeing an unfamiliar girl with long brown hair.

"Jim-oh sorry." She said before she went to walk away.

"Ash, I'm right here!" Jimmy called after her; she came back and walked past Devon. She walked up to Jimmy and wrapped her arms around his neck passionately kissing him, Jimmy laughed and gave her one more kiss before he sat down and put his sneakers on. "Ashley this is Devon and Devon this is Ashley…my girlfriend.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. You're very pretty." Devon said as he shook Ashley's hand who began to blush.

"Thank you, would you like to come to dinner with us?" Ashley asked inviting Devon.

"No thanks, Karma and I are going to the Jacuzzi room to check out the guys. I'll see you guys later." Devon said as he picked up his vibrating phone left the room closing the door behind him.

"He seems nice, he reminds me of Marco."

"Why does he remind you of Marco because he's gay?" Jimmy asked as he curiously raised his eyebrows.

"That and because he knows how to dress, you're lucky I have to share a room with some girl named Karma. I didn't meet her but she has tons of suitcases." Ashley said surprising Jimmy since Devon's best friend's name was Karma. "Well if you're ready let's get going everyone's waiting for us."


	2. Lose Control

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the wait but I've been busy. Please read and review and next chapter will be up quicker. I hope you like where I'm going with this so far, tell me what you like and don't like or how to improve.

**Chapter 2: Lose Yourself**

Jimmy walked off the dance floor to the bar and grabbed his non-alcoholic drink; he took a sip and felt as the orange drink dribbled a little along his lip. He felt a napkin wipe it off followed by a girly giggle. Jimmy looked up and saw Ashley; she leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss letting his tongue slip into her mouth, their tongues fought for dominance. Jimmy felt as Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him a little closer, his arms fell from his cup down to her slim waist. She moaned with pleasure and playfully bit his bottom lip as they pulled away. Jimmy laughed a little and licked his lips tasting the faint taste of strawberries. It had to be from Ash since he hadn't eaten anything that had strawberries in it.

"Jim, this place is so awesome. Did you see the Jacuzzi room, it's beautiful." Marco said as he walked over with Dylan who seemed a little irritated.

"And when he says beautiful I don't think he only meant the room." Dylan said crossing his arms, Jimmy kept himself from laughing as he mentally compared Dylan to a little kid that wasn't getting his way.

"Why'd you say that?" Ashley asked after she sipped her virgin daiquiri.

"Because Dylan swears that I was checking out this one guy." Marco looked at Dylan who was playing with his brown curls. "Baby, I'm sorry." Marco pouted and looked up at Dylan; Dylan sighed and smiled looking down at Marco.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you especially because I'm leaving so soon." Dylan said as he cupped Marco's face in his hand and kissed him. Jimmy looked across the room seeing Ellie sitting at a small circular table alone, she looked as if she had just found out her dog died; Jimmy quickly made his way through the small crowd and sat in the seat across from her.

"Oh hey Jimmy, Where's Ash?" Ellie asked as she swallowed a gulp of her drink. Jimmy pointed over at the bar where he could see Ashley, Dylan, and Marco clearly. "Are they still arguing?"

"No they just made up, so where's Jesse?" Jimmy asked as he looked around not seeing Ellie's new boyfriend anywhere.

"He went to the room; he said he couldn't stand anymore of Marco and Dylan arguing over stupid things." Ellie sadly said as she drained her glass of the amber colored liquid, she shuddered and soon after sighed. "I like him a lot, but he gets annoyed too quickly he's like a girl."

"It seems like he has a personal problem." Jimmy said just as Paige and Alex walked over, as they pulled over chairs and sat down the smell of weed drifted around the table. "You weren't were you?"

"It was only a little, this is the last time." Paige said, she looked at Alex and laughed hysterically. Their eyes were red and close to being blood-shot. Alex stopped laughing and suddenly began kissing Paige.

"I'll see you in the morning; I can't stand seeing them when they're in the mood." Ellie said as she stood up and left. Jimmy followed suit and made his way back over to Ashley who was sitting with Devon and a girl with brown hair that was made into curls.

"Oh Karma this is Jimmy." Devon said as Jimmy walked over and sat next to Ashley kissing her cheek.

"Hey Devon, it's nice to meet you Karma." Jimmy said as he looked at Karma, she was very beautiful with long hair that resembled Ashley's, light green eyes, she was Alex's complexion and had the figure of a model that actually weighed more than seventy pounds.

"We were just about to make a toast to friends, love, and happiness." Karma said as she raised her drink everyone did the same and drained there glasses, Jimmy smiled and ordered another drink for everyone. After awhile the toasts became more and more ridiculous, Jimmy quickly downed and his shot and looked around seeing only Devon, Spinner, and Jay.

'_Where's Ash and Karma?'_ Jimmy thought as he tried to shake the dim daze that was clouding his thoughts. "Where's Ash and Karma?" Jimmy asked out loud.

"They left about ten minutes ago; Ashley wasn't feeling so good so Karma walked her down to their room." Devon said as he pried the glass from Jimmy's hand. Jimmy looked over at Jay and Spinner and watched as Jay was gently caressing Spinners leg.

"I love Alex, but she hates my guts." Jay was saying to Spinner, who was nodding in a weird way.

"Let's go, you had a little too much to drink." Devon said as he helped Jimmy off the chair, Devon wrapped his arm around Jimmy's waist and helped him out to the deck. The wind was cool and relaxing as it softly swept across the two boys bodies. Devon looked at Jimmy who was half way asleep.

'_He's so cute; I wish I could tell him. I can't believe I like someone I just met a few hours ago. I'm not gonna fall for a straight guy it'll only lead straight to heart break city, I should know it happened before.' _Devon thought as he opened their room door and shut it behind them.

"Come on Jimmy." Devon said as he pulled Jimmy and sat him on his bed, he unbuttoned Jimmy's jeans and pulled them off revealing his gray boxer briefs. He then took off Jimmy's shirt; he left on Jimmy's undershirt and put a pair of sweat pants on him.

"You're so sexy." Jimmy slurred as Devon tied the pant's strings. Devon swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly took off his shirt and pants throwing on a beater and shorts. He looked in the bathroom mirror and turned to see Jimmy in the doorway.

"You okay?" Devon asked as Jimmy took his hand and pulled him closer, Devon winced and pulled his hand away. He ushered Jimmy back to his bed and went over to his dresser closing it, suddenly he was pinned against the dresser and Jimmy. "Look you're drunk and you have Ashley."

"But I like you." Jimmy said as he pressed his body against Devon's and leaned forward softly kissing his lips.


	3. The Aftermath

Author Note's: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and had to wait until Easter break to write more. I hope I still have readers after this little hiatus.

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

Jimmy's eyes slowly opened making him more aware of the pain that was throbbing in his head; he winced as the sun's light streamed through the window. He closed his eyes and sighed wondering how long the pain would stay. Suddenly the room door opened and footsteps approached the bed.

"I went to the nurse's wing and got some aspirin for you." Devon's voice said, Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and took in the image of Devon nervously going to hand him a cup and two white pills. Jimmy took them and weakly smiled.

"Thanks, so what happened last night?" Jimmy asked as he tried to remember what had happened. Devon quickly stood up and walked to his bed, he then looked at Jimmy and bit his lip. "What did I do something wrong? What happened?"

"Um…you kissed…me." Devon said quickly, then turning away facing the window embarrassed. Jimmy let the words sink in and swallowed the pills along with the lump in his throat, he search his mind and tried to remember what exactly happened.

"What happened after that?" Jimmy anxiously asked wondering if they had gone all the way. Devon turned so he was facing Jimmy and sat on his bed.

"Nothing, after we kissed I told you I wasn't feeling well and I laid down. You said sorry and went to sleep." Devon said as he imagined what would happen if anyone else found out especially Ashley.

"So does anyone else know?" Jimmy softly questioned in a barely audible tone. Devon shook his head from side to side and cleared his throat.

"I'll see you later, I have to meet Karma." Devon said as he stood up and went for the door, Jimmy quickly got up and grasped Devon's hand before it touched the door.

"I got one question…do you feel anything between us?" Jimmy sincerely questioned wanting to know Devon's feelings. Devon slowly pulled his hand from Jimmy's and looked into his eyes.

"I can't do this, it happened before and it led to nothing but….pain." Devon miserably gazed into Jimmy's eyes and left. Devon closed the door behind him and wondered if Jimmy would make him happy or would it be like before with James. He made his way to the dining area; he looked around seeing a two of Jimmy's friends Spinner and Jay. They seemed to be in a heated conversation about the night before. He sat at a table by the window and looked around for Karma trying to ignore their words.

"I can't believe you let me do that!" Jay yelled at Spinner who stood up and glared.

"What do you mean; I can't believe you let me give you a damn hickey!" Spinner retorted as he quickly covered his neck and began getting red in the face. Jay stood up and bit his lip; he got quiet and stood there waiting for Spinner to say something else. "So how far did we go since you remember more than me?"

"Um…." Jay's face scrunched up in disgust, he leaned forward and whispered something in Spinner's ear. Spinner's eyes got wide and he quickly wiped his mouth, he looked around and quickly left the dining area with Jay following after him saying sorry. Devon sighed and thought about what Jay might've whispered in Spinner's ear. He then began to wonder how many people mad mistakes that night for being drunk or high or on some type of drug.

"Breathe, you look like your about to pass out." Karma said as she sat down across from Devon at the two seated table. "So did you have fun yesterday with Jimmy? He was pretty drunk you could've had your way with him."

"Whatever and you could've had your way with his girlfriend…you lesbian." Devon said before Karma gave him a look that she only gave him when she knew something had happened or there was a secret.

"Let me guess you and Jimmy did something together." Karma stated in more of a statement than a question, her green eyes piercing into Devon's. Devon looked down and began nibbling on his bottom lip, it was a habit that he had when he was nervous or hiding something. "How far did you go with him?"

"We only kissed…well he kissed me and I kissed back for a little…but I thought about Ashley and him and made an excuse. But before I came here he asked me if I had any feelings for him or felt feelings between us something like that." Devon answered as Karma slowly nodding taking everything in.

"So what did you say?" Karma asked as a waitress began to approach them.

"I told him I couldn't do it." Devon said feeling tears starting to form in his eyes, he pulled them back just in time for the waitress to stop and pull out a notepad.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah, can I please have a Caesar salad with ranch dressing and a cup of water with ice?" Karma asked the waitress wrote her order down and nodded. "And how about you?"

"Um…can I please have an order of chili fries and a cup of orange soda?" Devon said smiling and putting his attention back on Karma. "So did I do the right thing?"

"I can't be the one to say if you did or didn't, but I suggest you talk to Jimmy about it. See if he has feelings for you, but don't go spreading around what happened because most likely drama will come from it and we are trying to have a vacation not a war." Karma said, Devon nodded and thought about how he would tell Jimmy his feelings and try not to think of James.

* * *

Jimmy walked behind Ashley, Ellie, and Jesse as they headed for a table; the waitress in front of them was rude and a bit bitchy. Jimmy looked toward the window and saw Devon; he caught his gaze and smiled. Devon bit his lip and slowly looked away; Karma looked and smiled at Jimmy. He smiled back and kept walking catching up to the group. He sat next to Jesse and across from Ashley at the table that seated four people.

"So what happened yesterday after I left?" Jesse asked as the waitress took their orders and left.

"Well Ash, Jay, Spin, Karma, Me, and…Devon got a little drunk. Paige and Alex got high again. Ellie left early and Dylan and Marco made up again." Jimmy said making sure to leave the part out where he had kissed Devon.

"I couldn't take anymore of them fighting…I mean that's what they mostly do and then they make up and probably have make-up sex." Jesse said, everyone began laughing and started talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the cruise. Jimmy zoned out and turned, he found Devon again and began to stare at him wishing he could feel his lips again and wrap his arms around his waist and smell his cologne than made him feel like he was in a dream. He watched as Devon sipped his drink and talked to Karma, he soon after began biting his nails. After a few seconds he heard the conversation die down, he turned around and saw everyone looking at him in an odd way.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked now fully out of his daze.

"Jimmy are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Ashley questioned feeling his forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'll see you guys later I just remembered Marco was looking for me earlier. He said it was important." Jimmy said as he took the last bite of his burger and wiped his mouth, he kissed Ashley's lips softly and left heading for Marco's room.

"_Maybe Marco can give me some answers or advice about what to do." _Jimmy thought as he once again glanced at Devon.

Hope everyone liked the new chapter, please leave some reviews.


End file.
